nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Haakon-Vailean Lightblade
„Ich bin Soldat, was anderes kann ich nicht, vielleicht liegt es in der Familie, was weiß ich?“ Aussehen Mit seinen knapp 1,90 m, den breiten Schultern und den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Muskeln wird schnell klar, dass der Mann sein Wirken auf den Kampf ausgerichtet hat. Seine Haut ist eher blass, das strohblonde Haar hängt ihm bis knapp auf die Schultern und die dunkelblauen Augen prägt ein ernster Ausdruck. Hohe Wangenknochen und ein markantes Kinn verleihen Vaileans Gesicht eine merkbare Härte und leicht aristokratische Gesichtszüge, die für eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater Cathalan sorgen. Diverse kleinere und teils bereits verblassende Narben (seinen Brustkorb könnte man mittlerweile lesen wie ein Buch) überziehen seinen gesamten Körper und sind stille Zeugen eines Lebens am Schlachtfeld, sowie den aktiven Jahren im Dienst der Wache. Quer über seinen Brustkorb zieht sich eine auffallend große und stark vernarbte Schwertwunde, ein Überbleibsel einer schweren Verwundung aus Neu Avalon, die ihn beinahe das Leben kostete. An seiner rechten Schultern finden sich drei parallel verlaufende Kratzspuren, von denen aus sich ein feingliedriges Netz dünner, stark verblasster Linien im Umkreis von ungefähr zehn Zentimetern über die Haut zieht. An der linken Hand fehlen der kleine Finger sowie ein Stück des Ringfingers, seine Rüstungen sind für gewöhnlich an diesen Umstand angepasst. Charakter Vailean ist Soldat durch und durch, abgehärtet durch die widrigen Lebensumstände in diversen Feldlagern und dem Zelt als einzig festen Wohnsitz, hat er gelernt, Unannehmlichkeiten mit Gleichmut zu begegnen und Momente des Kurzweils schätzen zu lernen. Er ist ein beherrschter - bisweilen viel zu steifer und ernster - Mann, der seine Grenzen kennt und einen starken Lebenswillen besitzt und bisweilen eine Sturheit aufweist, die jedem Ochsen Konkurrenz macht. Seine größten Schwächen sind sein Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl, die ihn Kränkungen und Verfehlungen nur schwer vergessen lassen. Kameradschaft und Vertrauen in seine Waffenbrüder und -schwestern stellen für ihn, neben seinem Lichtglauben, die höchsten Güter dar, die es um jeden Preis zu schützen gilt. Adel?! Er ist ein bodenständiger Mensch, der Schlichtheit dem Prunk vorzieht und lange ein bürgerliches Leben führte, das durch die Erhebung seines Vaters in den Adelsstand jedoch ein jähes Ende fand. Obwohl die einfache Herkunft und vor allem die soldatische Prägung schnell durchbrechen, achtet Vailean penibel darauf, die neuen Ansprüche zu erfüllen, oft ist er dabei vermutlich selbst sein größter Kritiker. 40px Vergangenheit Kindheit Vailean, damals noch Haakon, wuchs gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Lucius und seiner Schwester Samhaoir als ältester Sohn von Isabelle und Cathalan Lightblade in Herdweiler und später Neu Avalon auf. Schnell zeigte sich, dass er stark nach seinem Vater kam und so begann dieser früh mit dessen Waffenausbildung. Als Haakon das Mannesalter erreichte, trat er aus eigenem Wunsch den Truppen des Kreuzzuges bei und wurde später auch bei der Verteidigung von Neu Avalon eingesetzt. Neu Avalon left|150px Schreie … „Bruder!“ … Schmerz … Klingen, die ihr grausames Lied singen … Blut … soviel Blut … „Hinter dir!“ … Ducken, Ausfallschritt, Parade, Zuschlagen … wie mechanisch reagieren … unerträglicher Gestank … soviel Blut … ein stechender Schmerz im Rücken, die dünne Rüstung wird wie beiläufig aufgerissen … „Lauf! Such Mutter! Bring sie hier raus!“ … überall sterben Menschen … Schreie der Angst, Schreie der Verzweiflung … eine schemenhafte Gestalt an seiner Seite, das Gesicht im Nebel … „Bruder.“ … viel zu viele … Licht wird gegen die Finsternis geschleudert … Schreie … gerade erst Gefallene erheben sich, greifen ihre eigenen Leute an … soviel Blut … wie Vieh zusammengetrieben … eine Gestalt in dunkler Rüstung … ein dumpfes Lachen … eine runengeschmiedete Klinge … Schmerz, Kälte … die Welt versinkt in Finsternis …. Ein neues Leben „Du bist ein Kämpfer, Junge. Wir dachten, du machst es keinen weiteren Tag mehr", Niall Andras zu Vailean. Vailean kam erst Tage nach dem Angriff wieder zu Bewusstsein. Eine Gruppe von Reitern unter dem Argentumbanner hatte ihn nahe der Stadt aufgelesen. Mehr tot als lebendig und unfähig, auch nur seinen eigenen Namen zu nennen. Eine fremde Stimme begrüßte ihn in einer Welt, die nicht mehr die Seine war. Ihm blieben nur die Worte der Reiter und deren Schilderung eines Gemetzels. Auch nach mehreren Wochen der Genesung, in denen die Wunde durch den Ghul am Rücken und der todbringende Schwertstreich des Todesritters nur sehr langsam verheilten, kamen seine Erinnerungen nicht zurück. Von den gut 20 Jahren seines Lebens waren nur Bildfetzen und Alpträume übrig geblieben. Einer der Reiter, Niall Andras, ein Ritter Sturmwinds, der unter dem Banner der Argentumdämmerung kämpfte und sich nach Fordrings Rückkehr sofort dem Kreuzzug anschloss, nahm sich des Jungen an. Er überwachte seine Heilung und bot ihm in seinem Dienst ein neues Leben an. Unter einem neuen Namen stellte er sich als Soldat und Knappe des Ritters in den Dienst des Argentumkreuzzuges und nach einigen Monaten brach er gemeinsam mit vielen anderen in den Norden auf, um Fordings Ruf zu folgen. Nach Monaten bitterer Kämpfe, denen nicht nur viele Freunde, sondern auch sein Lehrmeister und Gönner zum Opfer fiel, fanden die Schlachten ein siegreiches Ende. Der Lichkönig wurde gestürzt, doch anstatt wie die meisten eilig in die Heimat zurück zu kehren, blieb Vailean in Eiskrone, um gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Rest an Soldaten versprengte Überreste der Geißel zu bekämpfen. Erst als man es ihm ausdrücklich befahl, bestieg Vailean eines der Schiffe, um in eine Heimat zurück zu kehren, die ihm immer noch fremd war. Rückkehr Mit dem ersparten Sold reiste der Soldat, von der Hoffnung getrieben, die Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis doch noch schließen zu können, in die östlichen Pestländer. Der Besuch von Tyrs Hand und dem Rest dessen, was einst seine Heimat war, riss nicht nur alte Wunden auf, sondern weckte auch einen tief sitzenden Hass und eine Enttäuschung, die er in Eiskrone erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Beinahe fluchtartig brach er nach Sturmwind auf, verfolgt von sich langsam auflösenden Schatten und mit dem Willen, dem Weg seines Lehrmeisters zu folgen und sich in den Dienst des Königs zu stellen. 40px Der Weg zum Ritter Vailean wurde von Sir Dunrik of Leith, dem Ex-Ehemann seiner verstorbenen Schwester Samhaoir, als Knappe angenommen und bestritt durch diesen die fordernde Ausbildung zum Ritter des Reiches. Bedingt durch die Änderung seiner eigenen Lebensumstände, endete diese Ausbildung jedoch vorzeitig, Lord von Staupitz übernahm diese anschließend. Einige Monate nach der Rückkehr nach Sturmwind wurde Vailean durch Alleander von Staupitz im Kreise enger Vertrauter und Verbündeter im Zuge einer Zeremonie im Sturmwinder Schloss zum Ritter geschlagen. 40px Königliches Wachregiment left|150px Die Suche nach Arbeit und Orientierung führte den Soldaten zur Sturmwinder Armee, wo er schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft in der Stadt den Dienst im Königlichen Wachregiment antrat. Dienst Vailean erfüllt seine Pflichten gewissenhaft und mit großem Eifer. Als Soldat im Dienst des Königs seine Erfüllung findend, setzt er auch ohne zu zögern im Einsatz seine Gesundheit auf Spiel, was ihm schon des Öfteren einen Aufenthalt im Hospital und die ein oder andere dauerhaftere Erinnerung bescherte. Er zeigt großen Einsatz bei den Ermittlungen, jedoch auch eine deutliche Härte, wenn es um gefangene Straftäter geht. Auf Grund seines Einsatzes und seiner Leistung wurde Vailean bald in den Rang eines Obergefreiten befördert. Nach einer Weile und viel Dienst sowie zu wenig Privatleben folgte die Beförderung zum Korporal. Im Zuge des Westfallkonflikts wurde er in den Rang eines Feldwebels erhoben.right|150px Auszeichnungen 30px Ehrenabzeichen der Loyalität 30px 2x Purpurnes Ehrenkreuz 30px Abzeichen der Tapferkeit 30px Ehrenabzeichen II. Westfallfeldzug 40px Vater & Sohn „Gerechtigkeit wäre dein Name auf einem Grabstein.“ Vailean zu Cathalan Nach und nach besann er sich seiner Herkunft und die buchstückhaften Erinnerungen setzen sich wieder zu einem klareren Bild zusammen. Vailean hoffte jedoch, dem verhassten Vater in der neuen Heimat aus dem Weg gehen zu können und sein eigenes Leben zu führen. Doch schnell zeigte sich, dass er nicht verbergen konnte, was so deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben steht und so wurde der Lord auf den jungen Rekruten aufmerksam. Es folgte ein offener Streit, nachdem der Lord seinen Sohn beinahe aus der Wachzentrale geschliffen hätte. Es kostete Vailean viel Selbstbeherrschung und große Überwindung, den Mann, der für ihn nichts weiter als ein Feigling war, der seine Familie im Stich gelassen hat, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten, nicht auf offener Straße anzugreifen. Als er erfuhr, dass es ihm als Bürgerlichen möglich ist, einen Ritter zum Duell zu fordern, nutzte er diese Chance augenblicklich und forderte seinen Vater zu einem Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod. Das Duell left|150pxIm schicksalsträchtigen Neu Avalan kam es zum Duell zwischen Cathalan und Vailean. Die beiden Männer widmeten sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf, doch sowohl der Vater, als auch der Sohn zögerten vor dem finalen Schlag. Nach einem schweren Treffer an der Schulter unfähig, den Schild weiter zu führen, unterlag Vailean und sank zu Boden, einen Tod erwartend, der jedoch ausblieb. Der Lordkommandant erklärte Vailean zwar für tot, gestorben für jene, in deren Namen er gestritten hatte, doch nur damit Haakon Lightblade zurückkehren konnte. Schwer verwundet und geschwächt erkannte Vailean die Selbsttäuschung, der er in seiner Verzweiflung erlegen war und versucht sich nun langsam wieder seinem Vater anzunähern. Ann Keelan Ein Beginn ... right|150pxWährend der Streit mit seinem Vater immer weiter hochkochte, traf Vailean auf die Gilneerin Ann Keelan, die, wie er, erst seit Kurzem in Sturmwind war und versuchte, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Gefesselt durch ihren bodenständigen Charakter und ihre ehrliche Art - zudem bestochen durch Pfannkuchen - fühlte sich Vailean schnell zu der Frau hingezogen, die sich selbst eines romantischen Gefühls für den jungen Soldaten nicht ehrwehren konnte. Im Schatten des bevorstehenden Duells mit seinem Vater versuchte Vailean die aufkeimende Liebe für die junge Frau jedoch zu unterdrücken. Er wollte ihr den Schmerz ersparen, ihn so schnell wieder verlieren zu müssen. Sie ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beirren und begleitete ihn am Tag des Duells nach Neu Avalon. Bevor die beiden Männer die Klingen kreuzten, ergriff Vailean die, für ihn möglicherweise letzte, Chance und küsste Ann, die ihm daraufhin ihre Liebe gestand. Bürgerbewegung Erschüttert durch die politischen Zustände und die mangelnde Vertretung der Bürger im Ständerat begann Ann in der Bürgerbewegung aktiv zu werden. Sie kritisierte offen das Verhalten der amtierenden Lordmagistratin Elisera von Greifenfels. Die Situation eskalierte soweit, dass die Lordmagistratin eine Hochverratsklage gegen Ann erhob. Da Ann mit ihrem Ansinnen beim Volk und auch beim Adel jedoch Unterstützung fand, wurde sie rechtzeitig gewarnt und Vailean brachte sie nach Weststrom, wo ihr in der Garnison durch Hochinquisitor von Baskerville Kirchenasyl gewährt wurde. Als die Lordmagistratin dann während eines Adelsrates durch Major von Staupitz verhaftet und ihrerseits wegen Hochverrats angeklagt wurde, fiel die Anklage gegen Ann und sie war nicht nur wieder frei, sondern wurde zudem noch durch die Bürger zur Ständeratsvertreterin gewählt. In all der Zeit blieb Vailean ihr ein Schatten und versuchte sie zu unterstützen und zu schützen, soweit es in seiner Möglichkeit stand. Ein Ende ... left|150pxNachdem sich die Wogen der Revolution wieder glätteten und Ruhe einkehrte, ergriff Vailean die Gelegenheit und bat Ann um ihre Hand. Ein Wunsch, den diese nur zu gerne erfüllte. Entgegen der heranbrausenden Hochzeitswelle, wollten die beiden sich jedoch mit der Eheschließung Zeit lassen. Als der Westfallkonflikt ausbrach und Vailean an die Front beordert wurde, folgte Ann, um der Westfaller Bevölkerung in ihrer Position als Bürgersprecherin beizustehen. Sie half bei Wiederaufbau- und Erntearbeiten. Ihre Anwesenheit in Westfall blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt und so wurde die junge Frau Opfer eines Attentats durch einen Scharfschützen. Sie erlag noch vor Ort ihrer schweren Verletzung. Anns plötzlicher Tod riss bei Vailean eine tiefe Wunde, die sich nur langsam schließt und den ohnehin ernsten jungen Mann noch distanzierter werden ließ. 35px Hochzeit "Ähm ... also ... Lord .. äh ... Sir ... *räuspernd* ... Vater ... also ... ich bin verheiratet." - Vailean zu Cathalan Vorarbeit left|150px|SombraEinige Monate später traf Vailean die Händlerstochter Talaith, als man ihn dienstlich zum Anwesen ihrer Tante rief. Die junge Frau war einer geplanten Entführung nur knapp, jedoch nicht unverletzt entkommen und es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht der erste Anschlag dieser Art war. Offenbar hatten sich einige (adlige) Männer das Ziel gesetzt, die unverheiratete, reiche Erbin durch Gewalt in eine Ehe zu zwingen. Durch die Angriffe entstand ein engerer Kontakt zwischen Talaith und Vailean, der letztendlich auch dazu führte, dass diese ihm ein Schlachtross aus der lordaeroner Zucht ihres Vaters zur Ausbildung übergab. Trotz allem näherten sich die beiden jungen Menschen nur sehr langsam einander an und so endeten sehr viele Gespräche in heftigen Wortgefechten und Streiten, in denen sich vor allem der sonst so beherrschte Vailean nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckerte. Obwohl er sich eigentlich stark zu der schönen Frau hingezogen fühlte, versuchte er den Kontakt abzubrechen, doch das Schlachtross Sombra sowie das Versprechen, sie auf eine Reise nach Surwich zu begleiten verhinderten eine endgültige Trennung. Heiraten in Surwich 200px|right|Heiraten in Surwich - Immer ein Erlebnis Das Wetter war schlecht, die Reise unbequem, das Gasthaus wohlig warm und der Met wohlschmeckend, dazu all diese angenehmen Gerüche der kleinen Gaststube und die verführerische Rothaarige an der Seite ... Und wer hat eigentlich ständig den Metkrug nachgefüllt? Von einer rauschenden Nacht mit schwerwiegenden Folgen blieben Vailean vorerst nur dürftige Erinnerungsfetzen, sie sich jedoch zu einem Bild zusammensetzten, als Schwester Elmira ihm zwei Tage später in der Kathedrale des Lichts in Sturmwind eine Heiratsurkunde, die seine frisch Angetraute gewissenhaft dort ablieferte, unter die Nase hielt, die seine Unterschrift trug. Die gemeinsame Zukunft left|250pxEs war, als hätte man Vailean den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Stück für Stück setzten sich die Ereignisse in Surwich in seiner Erinnerung wieder zusammen und so gab es weder an der Rechtskräftigkeit der Eheschließung noch seiner durchaus aktiven Beteiligung daran etwas zu rütteln. Er hatte die Frau geheiratet, sie zur Ehe gedrängt, doch entgegen all der Kerle, die ihr sonst nachstellten, nicht wegen ihres Geldes, sondern vor allem wegen der starken Anziehungskraft, die Talaith auf ihn ausübte. Langsam versuchen beide nun aufzuholen, was durch die rasche Eheschließung übersprungen wurde. Auflösung Die gemeinsame Zeit des Paares dauerte nicht lange. Schnell sorgten der Soldatenalltag und Vaileans Unfähigkeit, sich in das "Familienleben" einzufügen, für die ersten Einschnitte und ein Leben, dass die junge Frau nicht in dieser Form führen wollte und konnte. Der Konflikt zwischen beiden staute sich immer weiter an, ehe er in einem heftigen Streit endete, der zu viel offenbarte. Die Ehe wurde nur ein halbes Jahre nach der Heirat durch einen Priester des Lichts annulliert. Kriegsjahre 'Unbelastet' durch familiäre Verpflichtungen zog es Vailean schnell wieder zurück zur Front. Im Dienst von Lord von Staupitz übernahm er das Kommando einer Gardeeinheit des 53. Kavallerieregiments, das nach wechselnden Schlachtfeldern nach knapp einem halben Jahr den Marschbefehl für Ogrimmar erhielt und dort auch für ein weiteres Jahr seine neue "Heimat" finden sollte. Trivia * Charakterblog "Verlorene Erinnerungen" , Episoden aus Vaileans Vergangenheit * Charakterblog "Ein neues Kapitel", Gedanken & Alltägliches * Plotdokumentation: Brachland, unendliche Weiten * Wappenbucheintrag Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind